Always and Forever?
by BellaEclipse323
Summary: Japser didn't attack Bella, but Edward still finds a reason to leave. Why? What if when he left, he did leave something to remember him by? And what if Bella turns to the one person no one expected?
1. Chapter 1

I watched as Alice and Rosalie got ready in Alices' bathroom. They were once again begging me to go the nightclub with them. I was going to stand my ground.

"Bella, Please! It won't be that bad" Alice begged

"Alice, I have no desire to set foot there! Ever!"

"If you go with us I promise that I won't ever ask you again! You know that I'll never stop trying to get you to go if you don't come with us tonight"

Rosalie smirked "You know she's right" "Stop the pouting and just say yes. You'll have fun! Plus, think of the look on Edwards face when you tell him you actually want to go. That's a reason all by itself."

I looked straight at Alice "Promise that if I go tonight, you will never ask me to go again"

"I promise" Alice said with the look of victory in her eyes. "this is going to be so exciting! Your going to love your outfit!"

I moved off of Alice and Jaspers bed at turtle pace, trying to think of a way to tell Edward. He wasn't going to like this. "I'll be right back, I have to go warn, I mean, tell Edward that our plans have been cancelled"

"hurry back" screamed Alice out of her bathroom door. "The longer you take, the longer I'm going to take getting you ready. I know how much you love to be Bella Barbie!"

I walked down the hall to Edwards room. When I opened the door and I was surprised to find him no where in sight. "Edward?"

"I'm in the closet Bella"

"Why?"

"I heard you and Alice talking"

"Ohh, I see….Your not mad are you?"

"Not at all. Alice had a vision last night of you deciding to go. It was only a matter of time"

"Why didn't you tell me early? Save me all the guilt? I can't stand talking to a door Edward!" I opened his closet door and was surprised to see him staring at me in shock. It took me a moment to realize that he was wearing dark wash jeans, and nothing else. I continued to stare at his body until I heard an uncomfortable cough that seemed to come from his direction. "Bella?" Edward sounded very uncomfortable, but there was something else in his voice. He was pleased.

"Sorry Edward I was momentarily distracted"

" I can see that. Is there anyway I can help? Maybe put a shirt on?"

"NO" it came out as a yell that it scared even me. Edward just stood there, still as a statue. I finally cleared my throat and spoke in a voice that I barely recognized as my own "…I mean no, I like the view."

"You know Bella, I'm just not a piece of man meat" Edward chuckled and flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"I know but Emmet isn't around" Edwards chuckle now turned into a laugh as I formulated a plan in my head.

I slowly walked towards Edward, having decided to crank this closet party up a notch. "Time for Edward to be really uncomfortable" I thought. I tried to use my most seductive voice "Well why don't we even the playing field a bit then?" He had that look in his eye, the one that told me I was dangerously close to crossing a line. This time I didn't care. I looked dead in his eyes and went to grab the bottom of my shirt.

"Bella…" Edward was pleading now.

"It's ok Edward" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he placed his hands on mine, trying to stop me. I stared into his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to dazzle me. Something he tried to do often when he wanted his way. I would show him.

"Ok Edward" I said in fake defeat. "I guess your right…." I trailed my hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck trying to pull myself up. Thinking that I wanted to kiss him, he bent down. But instead of kissing him, I ran my fingers through his hair pulling his head down to where my mouth was now level with his ear. "You didn't win this time Mr. Cullen." Before the shock wore off, and he realized what I was going to do, I quickly backed up and tore my shirt off over my head.

"Bella…." Edward whispered. We stood there for what felt like an eternity. Both of us just looking at each other. I tried deciphering what Edward was thinking. His eyes gave nothing away. I almost thought he wasn't looking at me until he slowly started walking towards me. In a move very unexpected he kissed me passionately. This was not are usual soft, careful, reserved kiss. This kiss was filled with fire, desire, and want. When I needed to breath, Edward trailed his kisses across my jawbone and down my neck. Stopping momentarily at my pulse point.

I was running my hands through his hair, down his back. Touching all of him that I could. Trying to somehow melt us closer together. Edward, realizing what I wanted, in his second shocking action of the night, pressed us closer together.

My back was now pressed against the closet door, my legs wrapped around his waist. Edward trailed kisses down my collarbone and over my shoulders, moving back up my neck. I was not breathing and moaning pretty heavily. "Edward please" was all that was able to escape my mouth. Obeying my wish Edward grinded him self into me. A jolt of electricity shot through my body. I pushed back against him, moving my hips in a rhythmic motion. We must of looked like a pair of crazed teenagers. Wait, we were. Reviling in what I was getting Mr. Uptight Cullen to do, I chuckled to myself. I trailed my hand down his bare chest. He really was perfect. I stopped when I got to the buttons on his jeans. I wasn't sure how far I really wanted to go with Edward. It always felt impossible, but now, it felt possible. Deciding that there was nothing more that I wanted I unbuttoned his jeans.

Before I could even process what was happening. I was standing all alone by the closet door, and Edward was at the other side of the closet.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I almost lost control." Edward strained to say. "I should of stopped. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"Edward you didn't hurt me….I liked it" I slowly walked towards him. I wasn't going to let him feel sorry for this. "I'm ok. I'm not hurt.

"But you could have been!" Anger now prevalent in Edwards eyes.

Raising my hands like you would to show someone your not armed, I walked towards him. "please don't be upset. Because I'm not! That was perfect! And I will not let you feel sorry for that Edward Cullen."

Edward sighed and I knew that I had won this argument. "Bella…"

"No Edward! I don't want to hear any more about how sorry you are!" At this point I was getting really frustrated and I could feel the euphoria that I just had, slipping away.

"Bella, I was just going to ask if you could please put your shirt back on, Alice is about to come in here"

"Ohh" I quickly located my shirt, and I had just put in on when Alice walked through the door.

"Bella, we have to get you ready for tonight!" She was barely containing her excitement as we walked out of the closet, and out of Edwards room. If she had just seen what had happened, she didn't mention any of it, and that I was thankful for. I'm sure I would be teased relentlessly by the other Cullen's later though. No doubt that Jasper would have felt it.

"Is that ok with you Bella?" Alice was looking at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry Alice, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" I asked sheepishly.

"Bella, we have a lot of work to do. It would help if you paid attention. I had asked if it was ok if I put your hair up."

"Sure Alice, do whatever you want…….WAIT! You can put my hair up. But please use some restraint, deal?"

"Deal" she grumbled. She was excited at my momentarily slip up. Giving Alice permission to do whatever she wanted, would of meant me with some elaborate hair do, stiletto heels, and a short mini dress. I would of looked more like Rosalie than myself. I'm sure I would be here for a couple of hours. Might as well get some sleep. I leaned back and shut my eyes as Alice and Rosalie worked and thought about what had happened in Edwards closet.


	2. Chapter 2 Note

**I want to first say how sorry I am for the long update process. I know it's been time. But trust me it will be worth the wait! I've just been really busy with school, and I was in a play this semester at my college that basically took up all of my time, along with the fact that I had extreme writers block. **

**The good news is, is that I've been keeping a journal and writing down thoughts for the story. And even have a couple chapters already written out and done. **

**The bad news is that those chapters are future chapters, maybe 2 chapters away? And I'm still having a really hard time writing chapter 2. I want it to be good and I feel right now that it's very boring. **

**But to end on a good note, I should have chapter 2 up by Thanksgiving! I only have one class today (Tuesday) and even it gets out early. So I'll have all of Wednesday to finish the chapter for you guys! And even better news is that chapter 3, 4, and 5, are already done!!!!**

**Everybody say it with me….Yay!!!!!!**

**I also want to take the time to thank all of you who are reading the story and have put it under your story alerts! I'm so grateful!!!!!**

**Thank You guys so much. Updating ****REALLY** soon. XD


	3. Chapter 2

*Author's Note: This goes without saying, but unfortunately I do not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyers does. I only own a cardboard cutout of Edward Cullen.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out in time for Thanksgiving on the East Coast. But forturnatly it's still Thanksgiving on the West Coast = ] I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving!!!

Once again. Very sorry for the delay! I hope you love the chapter!

Now on with the story!

* * *

**I must of dozed off in Alice's bathroom, because the next thing I knew I was being prodded awake by Rosalie. I shuffled out of the bathroom into the bedroom, not even bothering to look in the mirror. I'm sure whatever Alice did, she had gone above and beyond what I would ever think to do. I walked in the room to see Alice coming out of her closet in a tight purple dress, 5 inch black heels, and a necklace that can only be described as something Marie Antoinette would of worn, and knowing this family, it probably was her's at one point. I looked to the bed to see a dress laid out. This couldn't possibly be mine. Alice seeing me gawking at the dress, spoke up "Bella, if your uncomfortable with us in here, you can go to the bathroom"**

"**Umm…Alice, this isn't going to fit me" At this point I was holding the dress up to myself, trying to gage if it would be way to tight, or split down the seems when I tried to get in it. **

"**Bella, trust me, your going to look great!" Alice genuinely looked excited about it, but I still wasn't sure, but then again, when had Alice ever been wrong? I turned around and walked back to the bathroom. When I walked in, the entire mirror was covered by a long sheet. **

"**Sorry, Alice's orders, she didn't want you to see yourself until everything's on and you've been deemed Alice ready" Rosalie said apologetically. **

**Over the last couple of months me and Rosalie have gotten along better. If she still disliked me, she kept it well hidden. As she was walking out of the door I finally noticed what she was wearing. She had a skin tight pink and black leopard print dress with sky high heels. She really was the most beautiful women on earth.**

"**Well time for me to rip a perfectly nice dress" I whispered to myself as Rosalie walked out of the door. It was very faint, but down in the living room I could hear Emmet laughing. "Damn vampires" I mumbled as I shut the door, knowing perfectly well that they could hear me. **

**I quickly got undressed and didn't bother waiting, I shut my eyes and put the dress on. It actually wasn't tight. It hugged my body and I could tell that it accentuated my curves. It came down to my mid thigh. I could tell getting out of a car would be a struggle. I liked that the sleeves came down to my elbow. I felt very sexy without showing a lot of skin. I walked out to face the judging panel. **

**Alice clapped her hands and ran towards me "Bella you look so beautiful! Now all you need are your shoes!" Alice ran to her closet and back, boots in hand, before I could blink. **

"**Alice! There is no way I'm going to be able to wear those!"**

"**Ohh don't worry about it Bella, the heel isn't even 4 inches, plus they're going to match your outfit so well"**

**After a 5 minute struggle, I was now safely in my shoes. They actually didn't feel that unstable. **

**I noticed there was now a floor length mirror in front of me, Rosalie must have rolled it in when I was putting my boots on.**

"**Ok Bella, you ready?" Rosalie asked. **

"**Ready as I'll ever be…." I shut my eyes and opened them quickly. **

**To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was stunned. I had to give it to Alice, she actually picked out an outfit that I would have chose. I loved it! The dress looked great. It was black with gold studs all over it. My makeup was darker than usual and my hair was tousled. Alice was right about the boots to. The accented the outfit nicely.**

"**Ohh Bella I'm so glad you like it!" Alice squealed. **

"**I didn't even say anything" I chuckled. **

"**Yes, but I can see the future, duhh"**

**I laughed and grabbed my purse off of Alice's bed. "I'll meet you downstairs Bella" Alice skipped out of the door, I could here her greet Jasper downstairs. I was just about to walk out of the door when I heard a little cough behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie fixing her hair. I paused at the door and tried to catch her eye. Not even looking away from herself in the mirror, she said something that truly shocked me. **

"**You look really nice Bella" **

"**Thank you" I turned back around and walked out of the door. **

**Holding my breath and looking down to make sure I didn't trip, I started walking down the stairs. **

**I heard Edward gasp before I saw him. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and was able to look at Edward. **

"**You look beautiful Ms. Swan"**

"**And so do you Mr. Cullen" **

**Edward was wearing black pants with a white shirt, black vest, and black tie. He looked very handsome. **

"**You ready Bella?!?" Emmet asked. He was just as excited as Alice was. **

"**Sure, lets go" I tried to smile as convincingly as possible. I felt a wave a calm and excitement wash over me. I looked over at Jasper, who just smiled sheepishly at me. **

"**Well we should get going before Alice and Emmet go without us" I said as happily as I could manage. I wouldn't admit it, but I was kind of excited. "So where are we going?" I asked Edward. **

**Edward quickly looked away from my gaze and led me out the front door. "Just a club"**

"**Edward! Tell me where!" I hated that he was always trying to hide things from me. **

"**LAX" he admitted guiltily**

"**See that wasn't so hard" I smiled. I loved getting Edward to bend to my will. **

**We walked out to the garage and I saw all four cars lined up. Rosalie's midnight blue 360 mazaroti, Alice's yellow Porsche turbo, Emmet's huge jeep, and Edwards Aston Martin Vanquish. I would never tell Edward, but I couldn't wait until I was a vampire so I could drive it. I didn't trust myself driving it human, I would wait to have vampire reflexes.**

"**Hmm…no limo? I expected you to go all out Alice. I have to say I'm a little disappointed" I said mockingly towards Alice as she walked over to her car. **

"**You'll understand later" Alice said. She had what appeared to be a smirk on her face. **

_**I hope I get a really cool power that blows all of theirs out of the water. **_

**Rosalie was already in the Mazzaroti and Emmet was in the Jeep. It looked like Rosalie was giving Emmet a lecture through the doors of the cars. **

**Edward was standing at the passenger side, holding the door open for me. I tried getting in as elegantly as I could manage but inevitably I was tripping over my own feet and I was flailing forward. In an instant Edward caught me and I was vertical again. I could always count on Edward to save me. **

"**I told Alice to put you in flats" Edward was looking down, more than likely beating himself up over this. Everything was always his fault in his mind. **

**I stepped forward carefully and placed my hand on his cheek. He looked up at me through his lashes and my heart stuttered. I took a second to try to regain my composure. "I would of tripped anyway" I then swept past him and this time successfully got into the car. I buckled my seatbelt as he shut my door. Before the belt even clicked he was already in his seat with his seatbelt on. **

_**Stupid Vampire speed. **_

**I noticed that Alice was looking over expectantly at our car and Rosalie seemed to be reving her engine. **

"**Edward….." I said skeptically. "Where exactly is this club?"**

"**Is your seatbelt on?"**

"**Yes. Don't avoid the question Edward!"**

"**Bella-"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Please hang on"**

**As soon as the words were out of his mouth it felt like the car was being pulled forward entirely to fast. **


	4. Chapter 3

***Authors Note: **

**I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving! I decided in honor of Black Friday that I was going to update! Although this chapter was originally going to be only half of chapter 3, I've decided to just make it a short chapter. Sorry guys. But you should be happy that it's something.**

**The next chapter, chapter 4, is going to be a hard one for me to write, just pre-warning. I'm thinking about having a ghost writer to help me. Haven't decided yet. **

**Any who, enough of me rambling. On with the story! Hope you love it!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. All I own Is a Twilight thermos.**

* * *

"**Edward! Slow down! Your going to get us killed!" I screamed. My hands were gripping the seats firmly and my feet were braced on the floor of the car. My heart was thundering in my chest and I was starting to feel nauseous. Closing my eyes made it worse and looking out of the window was out of the question. I looked over at the speedometer. He was going over 140. Now I thought I was going to be really sick. **

"**If I slow down, we are going to lose Bella. Is that what you want?" Edward questioned mockingly. **

"**I would prefer not to die. If we crashed I wouldn't be able to just brush myself off and walk away you know" I felt guilty about using the human card, but I was scared and needed something that he would respond to. **

**I worked because the speedometer was now at 115. **

"**Thank You"**

**Edward chuckled "Your welcome. Although I'm sure when we get there your going to be sorry"**

"**At least we will be alive when we get there"**

"**Fine" he had a look of defeat on his face. He would probably end up pouting the whole car ride. I turned my head to look out the window now that we were going a decent speed. I never thought the day would come when I thought 115 miles/hour was reasonable. But with a vampire boyfriend I had no choice but to get used to it. **

"**Bella?"**

"**Yes Edward?"**

"**I hope you like the chicken dance" Edward smirked. **

"**What? What are you talking about? Do I like the chicken dance? Like the one you do at weddings?" I preceded to do the chicken dance in my seat to further illustrate my point. **

"**Yes that one. I'm glad you can do it so well"**

"**Why?"**

"**You don't think we were just racing for fun do you?" Edward now had a full blown smile on his face. **

**Realization suddenly washed over me "Edward, I swear to everything, if we don't get there first, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces myself!" **

**Edward chuckled and hit the gas. In less than three hours and countless driving laws broken, we were standing out in front of the club waiting on the others. **

**We had only been there for a couple of minutes when Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up to the valet stand. She threw the keys to the guy standing in front of her door with his mouth hanging open, and looking disappointed, walked towards us. I could see the guy taking a picture with his camera phone. No doubt this was the first time that he's seen one in person. He had the same look on his face when he saw the Vanquish. I could still remember when I was like that, when the wealth fascinated me. Now it never surprised me to find out how much the Cullen's spent on things. Although I was still uncomfortable with the amount of money Edward tried to spend on me. **

"**I was supposed to win" Alice said pulling me out of my memories. She had the same look on her face that Edward had whenever he didn't get his way. Jasper laughed just then. Alice shot him a look and he quickly covered is laugh the best he could. **

**Jasper started coughing and trying to clear his throat "Sorry darling, I had something in my throat" Jasper said mockingly. **

**I broke into a giggle that led to a fit of laughing at what he said. It was very unexpected from him. **

"**Don't be surprised Darling', I could tell you a lot of storys that would have you rolling around on the floor laughing" He glanced at Edward, who tried to not meet his gaze. **

"**you'll have to tell me then one day Jasper" I said as I was trying to control my laughing.**

"**sure thing" he smiled. **

**Over the past couple of months, Jasper and I had grown closer. He was no longer afraid to be left in a room by himself with me. I guess he had just gotten used to my scent by now. **

**Edward trying to change the subject, spoke up " lets just say that I had a threat on my life"**

"**well, we might as well go ahead and go in" Alice's disappointment from not winning seemed to be disappearing, and was now replaced with excitement, which made me even more nervous. **

**Trying to delay anyway I could I turned to Alice "shouldn't we wait for Emmet and Rosalie?" I asked her. **

"**No, Rosalie will be here in 20 minutes and Emmet will be here in 21" she said with a slight smile. **

**Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear "Are you ready?"**

**The close proximity to Edward sent my heart racing. **

"**Sure-" I whispered. I was still trying to catch my breath as I started walking towards the end of the line to get into the club. **

**Edward caught my shoulder and spun me around "Where do you think your going?"**

"**Egypt" I chuckled "Where does it look like? I'm getting into line"**

"**Your so funny Bella" He put his arm around my waist and led me to the front of the line. The bouncer took one look at us and opened the rope, and ushered us into the club. And here I had thought that he would laugh us to the end of the line. I should of known. **

**I took a deep breath as I entered the club, preparing myself. **

"**Maybe we should get her a drink" Jasper said. **

"**I'm only 18 Jasper"**

"**I took the liberty of getting you a fake I.D. I hope you don't mind that I used your yearbook photo" Jasper said handing me the fake license. **

**It actually looked real. Once again, I don't know why I doubted. I expected it to look like an actual high school kid had done it. Not thinking that Jasper probably had a guy on the inside. Now thinking about it, I remember Carlisle always asking Jasper to take care of the identification the family needed. **

"**You know what, I could use something to take the edge off" **

**Edward led me to the bar and ordered for me "I'll take two shots of tequila please" he said to the bartender. **

**The bartender looked at both of us skeptically "I need to see I.D."**

"**No problem" Edward said as he got his own fake I.D. out of his wallet, he took mine out of my hand and showed them both to the bartender. **

"**Thank you Mr. Cullen" **

"**You don't mind if I hang onto yours, do you Bella?" Edward asked.**

"**Not at all" I was relieved, I had no idea where I would of put it otherwise. **

**The bartender re-appeared and set two shots on the counter, and disappeared again. **

"**Why did you get two Edward? You can't drink" I questioned. **

"**There both for you Bella"**

"**Of course they are. Your such a bad influence"**

**Edward chuckled. I took the first shot, sniffed it and quickly downed it. Not wasting time, I drank the other one quickly. **

"**Wow Bella" Edward looked amazed that I had actually done the shots and not complained. **

"**There's no time unlike the present to try something new, right?" I was already starting to feel a buzz come on. **

"**Where are Jasper and Alice?" I asked Edward**

**He spun me around and pointed to the middle of the dance floor.**

**Alice and Jasper looked like gods out on the dance floor. The lights made their skin look even paler. They had a look to them that made them appear mysterious. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie and Emmet in one of the VIP boxes on the second floor. **

"**Do you want to dance?" Edward asked me**

"**Umm…maybe not right now. Later. Lets go see Rosalie to Emmet" I started to walk towards the stairs to go up to the second floor. Edward caught my hand and pulled me back to him. **

"**Maybe that's not such a good idea"**

"**Why not?" I looked back up to the box and noticed Rosalie and Emmet were now causing somewhat of a scene with their dancing. "Ohh ok. I guess we could dance then"**

**Edward led me out to the middle of the dance floor where Alice and Jasper were now grinding. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. **

"_**Well, here goes nothing**_**" I thought to myself. I wasn't the worst dancer in the world, but I definitely wasn't the best. **

**The song changed, and suddenly Adam Lamberts "For Your entertainment" was blasting over the sound system. **

**The tequila must of kicked in because I was now feeling a lot braver than I just had. **

**Let the night begin. **

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think! What would you like to see in the story? What could I do better? All feedback is welcome! **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can find the courage to write it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, remember me? Remember the story? Lol. Sorry that it's taken me forever to put up the second part of chapter 4. I don't know what happened. Seems I can only write when I'm at school, in class. It's horrible for my grades, but great for you guys! And I know it's really late, but I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years! **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorited, story alerted, and reviewed! **

**Like to make it clear that S.M. still owns the Twilight Universe and that I just play in it. **

**Now without further delay, I present Chapter 4! (Yes, I know that I said this was originally going to be ch. 3 part 2. But with all of the juicy things happening I felt it deserved to be its own chapter)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Edwards P.O.V:

"Bella, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure" she was barely paying attention as she answered.

I walked away and she kept dancing. She looked so beautiful, I had never seen her let loose like this. She had stepped out of her comfort zone, and if she could, I could. Which I had. I actually impressed myself, I hadn't pushed her away yet. Although her blood still called to me, I could resist. Now more than ever, it was her body that tempted me.

I signaled to the bartender "Can I please have a bottled water?" he produced the water bottle and I laid a bill on the bar "Keep the change"

I turned around and started making my way back to Bella. I looked at her and was instantly turned on by her movements. Lady Gaga's song "Monster" came on and she changed her movements just enough to keep up with the song. She was swaying her hips back and forth and her arms were raised above her head. She was in her own little world on the dance floor. He hair framed her face and stuck to her neck where she had beads of sweat rolling down. Her feet were firmly planted on the floor, she probably didn't move them for fear of tripping. She has never looked so carefree and I have never wanted her more.

She once accused me of "dazzling" people. Tonight, Bella Swan was dazzling me.

My mind was fighting with itself. I wanted her. Now. More than earlier when we were in my closet, her pressed up against the door. On one hand I wanted to give Bella everything and I wanted to trust myself, but I knew that I couldn't, and I would rather make myself miserable than have Bella suffer.

Bella's eyes, which had been closed, were now opened and staring directly at me. She sauntered over to me and took the water bottle from my hand.

"God, it's so hot in here" she moved the bottle up and down her arms, leaving behind tiny water droplets that melted onto her skin. I was frozen in place, trying to find something to say. The women in front of me was able to leave me tongue tied.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" she asked suggestively. Was it me, or did that sentence have an innuendo?

"If you are" I managed to say.

She took my hand and led me outside.

Bella's P.O.V.: 

As soon as the fresh cold air hit my skin I felt renewed. The air felt good after the hot stuffiness of the club. Edward handed the valet guy the ticket and turned around to me. I hadn't noticed at first and I had taken to rubbing the water bottle over my thighs. I was still hot, but in the very good kind of way. Not wanting to be completely crude, I ran my hand along the bottle trying to capture some of the cool precipitation it had left and ran that hand under my dress. Just on the top of my thigh and the back of my leg above the knee. I sighed. I would much rather this have been Edwards hand.

As soon as the noise escaped my lips, Edward made himself known by lightly clearing his throat. I lifted my head and was shocked to find him right in front of me. I stumbled back due to the shock and noticed that I was up against the wall. Edwards arms were caging me in. For a second it scared me, and then I was instantly turned on. He leaned in dragging his nose across my jaw. My heart was beating hard and fast and I'm sure he could hear it. I wanted to tell him to forget about his values, to just fuck me senseless against this wall. He kissed his way down my neck while moving his hands along the back of my thighs. I was right, his hands felt so much better than the water bottle.

"_Please Edward. I'll be ok. I need you, want you. So much. I need to feel you, all of you._" I thought to myself. _At this point I wasn't above begging. _

I noticed he had stopped. His eyes were burning into mine. He had a smoldering look and his eyes were pitch black with lust. I could feel myself getting even wetter. Suddenly he attacked my lips.

Edwards P.O.V.: 

"Please Edward, I'll be ok. I need you, want you. So much. I need to feel you, all of you" Bella whispered. Did she really just say that? Or was it my mind playing tricks on me, trying to believe something was said so I could continue? "At this point I'm not above begging" she whispered.

What was prompting Bella? I knew she wanted this, but I was scared. Still scared. I didn't want to hurt her. I decided that I could do this and for once I'm going to listen to her instead of doing what was expected. I trusted Bella enough to tell me if I hurt her.

I attacked her lips hungrily. She responded with the same amount of eagerness which only furthered my resolve.

Bella's P.O.V.:

Edward pushed himself into me. The electric current that coursed through my body was amazing. I had never felt anything like it, and I never wanted it to stop. All to suddenly though I heard the screech of tires. Edward pulled away and led me to the car. _Stupid valet guy, ruining a perfect moment. _I half walked, half stumbled my way to the car. I was a little light headed. I didn't know if It was because of everything that had just happened or the drinks. Edward opened in the door, and surprisingly I managed to get into the car gracefully.

Edward started the car and hit the gas.

_Well this sucks. I had finally gotten Edward to lower his walls and now its ruined. I'm sure he's already beating himself up over it. _

I noticed the car beginning to slow, and then suddenly stop in an embankment on a curve. Edward turned the car off. And stared at me.

I'm not sure what happened next. In a flurry of movement I was suddenly straddling Edward in the driver seat. He began kissing me just as intently as he had outside the club.

I moaned into his mouth and figuring that this kiss was going to end way too soon, I decided to take action. Worse thing he could do was pull away like always.

I fisted my hands into his hair and pulled his head back and trailed kisses down his neck.

"Bella you have no idea how good that feels"

"I would love to find out" I half moaned. I don't know what had gotten into me that had made me so much bolder, but I liked it, and from what was happening, so did Edward.

My heart skipped a beat as Edward pulled my head to the side and ran open mouth kisses from my jaw to my ear, and then down my neck to my collarbone. I scratched my nails down his scalp and down his neck and he moaned. The sound caught me off guard at first. I've never heard that sound come out of him. I was immediately turned on, and was fully aware of the moisture starting to grow in between my legs.

He kissed his way back up my neck and kissed me again. This time with even more passion then before. He pulled away slightly, I was able to see that his eyes were dark from the lust and heavy lidded. I leaned forward and kissed him again. This time licking his bottom lip with my tongue.

"You taste amazing" I panted.

I just looked at him. Waiting for him to say that we had once again gone too far, but he didn't. He grabbed my hips and pulled me too him, grinding my hot center into his erection.

"This is what you do to me Isabella Swan" He attacked my lips with a fury. My hands were pulling his hair, trying to melt us even closer together. He had the same idea, because his hands were still on my hips, not allowing me any space from him, not that I was complaining. I grinded my center into his erection, loving the way the electricity pulsed though my body each time I did. I needed him. I wanted him. More than I ever had before. I let go of his hair and ran my hands down his body. I ran them down his arms, I stopped when I got to his hands on my hips. I casually reached down and tried to raise my dress up even higher. Edward froze.

_Dammit! Why did I have to do that! _I was cursing myself in my head.

He leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes were still closed and we were both panting heavily although his breathing was unnecessary. He opened his eyes and was staring at me. I tried reading his eyes. Tried to figure out what he was going to say. He planted chaste kisses on my forehead and lips before lifting me off of him and placing me in my seat.

I knew it had to end some time, but I just wished it hadn't been that soon. I now had a very uncomfortable problem in between my legs and no way to take care of it. Due to my superb planning, I would be spending the night at the Cullen house tonight. I stared out the window as Edward sped off into the darkness.

For the next three hours Edward just drove, he didn't say anything. Occasionally he would glance my way and his eyes would linger over my body, but that was it, and he hadn't done that in the last hour. I proceeded to stare out the window, contemplating if Edward was more mad at himself or me. I didn't want to push him past his limits. I know that the time when he was growing up, people were married before having sex. He was old fashioned. Plus there was the whole fact of he didn't want to take away my virtue just in case there is a heaven and hell for vampires.

What felt like forever later we arrived at his house. He quickly turned off the car and opened my door for me. When we walked into the house it was dark, but not quiet. I could hear the muffled sounds of moans and screams coming from opposite sides of the house. I looked over at Edward who looked horrified.

Trying to break the ice I spoke up "who would of known that Emmet was a screamer?" I laughed nervously.

"Bella, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to hear this…I'll take you home" Edward looked ashamed. But why? He had nothing to be ashamed for. Maybe he was also trying to apologize for earlier in the car. I wasn't having any of it.

"I don't want to go home. Unless you don't want me here" I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"NO NO! I want you here, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable" he said

"I don't Edward. Sex is a normal part of life. I kind of always assumed this is what they did at night, seeing as they don't get tired or sleep" I laughed, actually believing my own lie about being comfortable. I tried not to think about what was causing the noises.

I walked up the stairs past Alice and Jaspers room and was hit by a wave of lust that made my knees weak. I threw my hand out to the wall to steady myself. I caught my breath and continued walking to Edwards room. He must of told Carlisle he was home because he wasn't behind me.

I walked into Edwards room and shut the door. Glad to have a moment to think by myself. I sat on the bed and unzipped my boots, throwing them on the other side of the room. I heard the door to Carlisle's study close and Edward walking up the stairs.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door, a shower seemed to be a perfect idea. Maybe even a cold one. I wasted no time in taking off my dress and threw it on the floor, I wanted to be in and out of this shower as soon as possible so that I could be back in Edwards arms.

I stood staring at myself in the mirror. I had to say that I was very happy that I had wore my black lace bra and panty set. I was horrified at the thought that things may have progressed further and I would have been in granny panties. I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad. Maybe it was all the hormones and electrical current that was currently running through my body, but my skin seemed to glow, my curves seemed to shape up nicely. My boobs appeared to have grown a little bigger in my state of arousal and my butt was also appeared more round.

In the instant that I remembered that I hadn't locked the door, Edward walked in.

We both must of looked like Bambi in headlights. He was staring at me, and in return I was staring at him. Not like he hadn't seen it before. The memory of this afternoon rushed to the forefront of my mind. I noticed my panties seemed to get wetter. And if I could tell, I'm pretty sure Edward could.

"…I…umm….was….looking for you" Edward stammered. I never seen him so unnerved before, I had to admit, it was pretty hot.

Electricity coursed through my body. The fact that I was standing in front of him with nothing but panties and a bra on turned me on, and made me bolder.

"Well, you found me, now what?" I said in a seductive voice

He managed to choke out a simple sentence complete with hand motions "I…..downstairs….piano…" He closed the door quickly and I heard him go downstairs and start playing his piano.

I have to say that I'm disappointed that that scenario didn't play out like I had hoped it would of.

I stripped off the rest of my garments and threw them in the pile with the dress. I started the shower and got in. Luckily the water only took a couple of seconds till it was the desired temperature. I stepped under the stream of hot water and let it cascade over me, washing off the sweat that had built up thanks to mine and Edwards activities. I quickly washed my hair and body and turned the water off. I was really tired and all I could think of was me in Edwards arms, in his bed.

"Dammit" I murmured to myself. I had forgotten to bring in clothes with me. I must of forgotten in my rush to get to the bathroom. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked into Edwards room.

I looked around the room, but couldn't find my bag. _Alice probably put it in the closet. Duhh Bella, why didn't you think of that before. _I walked into the closet and sure enough there was my bag. I reached in and grabbed my boy shorts and tank top. I couldn't find the light switch so I decided to just change in the room. I still heard the music from the piano so I knew I was safe. On my way out of the closet, me being me, managed to shut the door on my finger.

"Oww" I said a little to loudly. I examined my fingers. Still all there. It was throbbing slightly and had a bit of a sting to it. All of the sudden the door slammed behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing there.

"are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeh, I don't think it's going to fall off" I laughed. I really had over-reacted.

Edward was by my side in a second examining my finger.

"I really am ok Edward. You don't have to worry so much"

"Yes I do" He flashed his crooked smile and I was putty in his hands.

"Umm… I think I should get changed" I said shyly.

"Oh yes, of course, I'll be right outside"

"that's silly, it's your room"

"I'll just turn around then"

Old fashioned Edward. At this rate I would still be a virgin when I died.

I bent down to get my clothes that I had dropped and walked over to the bed. Or at least that was the plan. When the door slammed on my fingers, the towel must of gotten stuck in the door because when I went to walk towards the bed, I walked forward and my towel stayed behind. I stumbled at my confusion, and before I even realized what was happening, Edward had caught me.

My face burned a brilliant red at our current predicament. Edward was now holding a naked me and we were frozen. Neither of us knowing what to do next.

_Bella, this is no time to be nervous, or shy! If you want something to happen take control!_ I practically screamed at myself. It was now or, knowing Edward, never.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm a horrible person leaving it hanging there at the end. You won't be disappointed next chapter, I promise! Next chapter should be up within the next two weeks, I'm almost done writing it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! What do you want to happen? Where do you see this story going? What would you hate to see happen?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! They help me to write faster. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the very long wait. School was becoming overwhelming and so I had to put this story on the shelf for a little while. But school is out for the summer, so updates should be happening quicker! Yay! This chapter took forever to write. Hopefully you enjoy. And in advance, sorry its short = [**

B.P.O.V:

My face burned a brilliant red at our current predicament. Edward was now holding a naked me and we were frozen. Neither of us knowing what to do next.

_Bella, this is no time to be nervous, or shy! If you want something to happen take control!_ I practically screamed at myself. It was now or, knowing Edward, never.

I slowly looked up at his face. His eyes seemed to be locked on the closet door behind me. Of course he wasn't looking at me.

I was angry. I knew that Edward wasn't going to do anything "un-gentleman" like, but how could he not know that that Is exactly what I wanted. I thought I had made that very clear at the club, and then outside against the wall, and then in his car. I don't know how I could have been any more clear. Maybe he needed a little more help. I wasn't going to let Edward walk out of this room until I had tried everything.

I tried to take a step back but I was trapped in Edwards frozen embrace. He was as still as a statue. Apparently getting the fact that I wanted him to let go he relaxed his grip and let his arms fall to his side, his eyes still locked in place.

I backed up so he could look at all of me. I said his name "Edward". He did nothing. I had anticipated that. "Edward please look at me" I asked in my most seductive voice. Still nothing. I slowly walked back to Edward. I ran my hands up his chest. "I know you want to look. For once do what you want, instead of what's right" I whispered. I ran my hand across his cheek and my fingers across his bottom lip. His eyes flickered. I was getting to him. Slowly but surely.

I know what I was about to do was wrong, and I shouldn't play on his willingness to please me, but it's for his own good.

"Fine, I guess that's a no" using a disappointed tone. At this point I hope he was shocked enough to buy it. I gave a little sniffle and backed away and turned around. I walked to where my clothes were on the ground and bent over to pick them up.

A low growl rumbled behind me.

"Is there something I can help you with Edward?" I said in the most surprised tone I could come up with. I sauntered towards him.

E.P.O.V.:

Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me. She was a sight to behold. Desire, want, and need flooded through my body. I had to have her. She was sauntering towards me, her boobs bouncing up and down as she did. I tried not to stare but it was impossible. Bella had won.

I closed the distance between us and attacked her mouth greedily. She moaned into my mouth and was pulling at the edge of my shirt. I complied and held up my arms. She lifted the shirt over my head and then trailed her hands back down my body. My cock was now painfully hard and it took all the strength I had not to just attack her now. Her hands lingered at the top button of my jeans, but not for long. She quickly undid the button and let the jeans fall to the floor. I stepped out of them and kicked them across the room. I embraced Bella and kissed her fervently. I reached my hand up and gently grabbed her left breast in my hand, letting my thumb trace circles around her nipple.

"I want you so much Edward" she moaned, which caused my cock to become even more erect.

I guided us to the bed and laid her down. She frowned at the sudden loss of touch but quickly went back to moaning when I took her nipple into my mouth. I sucked hungrily and moved to the other one, while kneading the other with my hand. I moved down Bellas' body while trailing kisses over her abdomen. I could smell her arousal in the air and it was making my head swim, I could barely think straight. I ran my hands down her legs and separated them, leaving her open for me. I kissed up her right thigh until my nose was right in front of her entrance. I took a deep breath and let Bellas' sent wash over me. I gazed upward to see Bella looking down at me with expectation in her eyes. I ran a slow hard lick down her folds with my tongue. A low growl escaped my lips as Bella moaned louder. She bucked her hips against me and I grasped her hips to keep her still. Her juices were enthralling, I was alternating between plunging my tongue into her depths and pressing my tongue firmly against her clit.

She was moaning and grunting my name, her eyes were shut tight and she was gripping the bed sheets for dear life, I realized she was close to coming. "Bella, I want you to look at me when I make you cum" I said in an authoritative voice. I she looked down her body and locked eyes with me. I held her gaze as I brought my right hand down from her hips and slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Edward…" She couldn't finish the sentence, she was now moaning and panting and writhing under me. I worked my fingers in and out of her, as I sucked her clit.

"Oh god, Edward, oh my god, so good…..fuck…..Edward!" she screamed as she came around my fingers. She laid, panting, as I moved up her body. I laid beside her as she worked to catch her breath.

"that was….that…Edward…amazing" she panted unable to formulate a real sentence. I stared up at the ceiling, amazed that I was able to do that to her.

B.P.O.V.:

_OMG, had that actually just happened? _I laid on the bed trying to catch my breath and my senses. I turned my head to look at Edward and noticed he was staring at the ceiling. There was no way that I was going to let him think his way out of this.

I turned on my side and slid my hand over his chest causing him to purr with excitement. Taking that as all the encouragement I needed, I straddled his legs and bent down to kiss him.

"Bella…you have to let me know…if I hurt you" Edward managed to get out while kissing my neck.

"mmhmm" was all I could manage to mumble as I once again got lost in our actions.

**So….what did you think? Let me know in a review! XD**

**Yes, this chapter was really short = [ I couldn't make it any longer without expanding into more of the story, and what happens next definitely deserves its own chapter. Any guesses?**

**The next few chapters are done. All I have to do is type them into the computer. I've decided that I'm going to have a routine update. Which will more than likely be on Fridays. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I fail. There was no chapter on Friday because my computer freaked out and got an anti spy ware virus. This chapter was typed on my blackberry, that's why it is so short. = [ Computer will be up and running tomorrow when I get it back. Next chapter will either be posted on Wednesday = ]**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

E.P.O.V:

I stared at her while she slept in my arms. She was so peaceful and content.

I let my mind wander back to what we had done. She wasn't dead. I had managed not to kill her, but I did hurt her.

I pulled the comforter down again, something I had been doing now constantly over the last couple of hours. There was a large bruise on her right shoulder where I had grabbed her too hard, two bruises that looked like my hand on each of her hips. And countless more. She was black and blue all over, she had looked like she had been attacked. And technically she had.

I had done this to her.

I love Bella, she is my life. She is everything to me. I never wanted to hurt her. I came close to killing her tonight. And that's when my eyes settled on the bite on her neck. I still can't believe that I had lost control. She said that she understood and wasn't mad, but I don't see how she could say that. I could have sucked her dry without thinking twice.

I almost killed her and that will never happen again. I would leave. It was the only way to keep her safe.

I spent the rest of the night figuring out when and how I would leave. Bella deserved a human life. I could give her anything in the world, except for that. She deserved to get married, to have children, I can't give her that.

It's a vampires nature to be selfish. I wanted to just turn Bella and run away and be happy with her for the rest of our existence. But I love her too much to take everything away from her. That's why I didn't let the venom spread, I would never forgive myself, she would never forgive me. She says that she wants this life, but she doesn't know any better.

I could see the sun rising over the trees, sparkling in the stream. The beautiful day Is going to mock me. How ironic the situation.

I slowly and quietly slipped Bella from my arms and got dressed. I pulled out my newest journal and tore out a page to write Bella a note. I didn't want her to be confused when she woke up. I folded the note and set it quietly on the pillow where my head was just resting.

I knew this was going to hurt her, maybe even more than I knew. She was more likely going to hate me forever. But if it kept her safe, I could live with her pain and mine for my lifetime. I looked at her one more time as I made my way to the door.

"Goodbye my love" I shut the door behind me and walked down the stairs.

Something was off. There were things missing, and no one to be found.

"We're ready Edward" came Carlisle's' voice from outside. I stepped out the front door to see Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle's Mercedes, and a moving truck packed and ready to go, not to mention my empty Volvo sitting in the driveway. One by one the cars and moving van pulled out of the driveway before I could ask where to go. I went to my car not wanting to linger any longer.

Alice was in the drivers seat with the car already started. I opened the passenger door to get in when I stopped.

What was I doing? I couldn't leave Bella.

"You will still leave Edward" came Alice's voice out of the car. It sounded defeated.

"Edward…" my head snapped towards the house. It was faint but I still heard it. Bella.

"I love you, so much….". If I had a heart, I know it would of stopped beating. Everything in me wanted to go back into that house and pretend that I never decided to leave.

"please come back…don't leave…I need you…" Bella whispered into the night.

I opened the door to get in. "I love you Bella, forever"

I shut the door. And it all hit me. "Alice, why?"

Alice looked at me like she of ripped me to shreds and burn the pieces right here. "Because this is how it was going to be regardless".

Alice started the car and put it in gear. "Aren't we going to wait?" I asked confused.

"No" and with that simple word Alice hit the gas and I left everything that I care about behind me.

* * *

**REVIEWS! What did you think?**

**Even if it's a simple thing as it was good or it was bad. I love hearing feedback, it lets me know where I should make the story go. **

**Only takes a couple of minutes. = ]**

**Plus as a bribe, everyone who reviews gets a snippet of the next chapter. And no two snippets will be the same. XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Inspiration striked and I couldn't ignore it. That is why I bring you this short little chapter in Alices Point of View XD For those who reviewed on the last chapter and got the snippet, that will be for the next chapter. Review again and you'll get another more juicy snippet XD**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to your alerts! You have no idea how much that means to me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes I really hated my power. Sure, I could see when it was going to be sunny, when the stocks would be up, and when things would put my family in harms way. Never did I foresee that it would be my own brother that ruined our family. At this moment I hated my power. Jasper gave me that look, the look that could of melted my heart. That is, if it wasn't frozen in time. I have to look away. He had to feel the hate course through my veins, and now is going to want an explanation.

Jasper and Emmet are embattled in their ninth chess game of the night. Jaspers winning of course. I love my brother, but Emmett has never been good at chess. Physical strength is his thing, not mental. Want something moved, he's your guy, want to solve world hunger, well, you could do better. I loved him though. He was my cuddly older brother who I could go to with any of my problems and never be judged.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch opposite of me looking at the new Vogue. In a rare occurrence she didn't have any makeup on and her hair was up in a ponytail. I think she's most beautiful when she is not trying.

Esme and Carlisle are lying together on the chase lounge by the window, gazing at the night sky.

Everyone is peaceful, content. How everything will change.

Edward is upstairs with Bella. I can tell he's warring within himself. His future changes every couple of seconds, but in the end it stays the same.

He leaves. We leave.

I look at all of the possibilities, it doesn't change.

He wants to leave as soon as possible. He'll leave in the morning, with or without us. It will kill Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, we need to talk" I say quietly. All eyes look towards me. I don't wait for his answer, I get up and go into his office. Carlisle comes in after me and closes the door.

"What is it Alice? Is everything ok?" Carlisle asks.

"No. Edward wants to leave. I've seen it." I barely whisper. I can tell what I've said has shocked Carlisle. He sits behind his desk.

"If that's his choice, then we will go with him, we are a family and we stay together" he says in his parental voice, the one meant to calm and reassure. "It won't be easy faking Bellas death, Charlie knows that she's with us, therefore I think it's more reasonable to just let him think we died in a fire. Just the other day Esme was saying how she wanted to rebuild" He laughs. He has it all planned. Time to throw in a kink to his mastered plan.

"No" I whisper again.

"That won't work?" Carlisle questions.

"Edward wants to leave Bella" I wait for his response. I can hear a commotion in the living room. I know they have heard. The formality of talking to Carlisle in his office was just that, a formality. I wait for his response.

I know what he Is going to say though. Not because I am psychic, simply because I know him. People are often confused at the dynamic of our household. They would think its Carlisle and Esme, they would be mistaken. Its Carlisle and Edward. It always has been. Both do not do something without consulting with the other. Where one goes, the other goes. The others follow. I know that he won't want to be separated from Edward. Therefore what he says next does not come as a shock.

"We will leave. If that is what Edward wants" Carlisle says, he is resigned himself to that fact.

"NO, NO! I will not leave. This isn't right! He can't just leave her! We can't just leave her!" someone screams. The door slams behind them as they leave.

The future changes again.

All of this pain, just because of _his_ decision. I love Edward, but not right now. I hate him more than I hate my power.

Carlisle gets up and walks to the living room to clarify things to everyone.

In a matter of hours we were all driving away. Driving away from someone we all loved. Driving towards our families new future. A future that involved broken hearts and missing family members. We have already lost two tonight.

* * *

**So? What did you think? **

**Who do you think stayed?**

**Review!**

**And the bribe still stands. Those who review get a teaser for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just because I love you all and the last chapter was extremely short here is another quick little chapter. After this one the chapters will be more steady and longer.**

**Thank you for all who read and reviewed! Its amazing to wake up and have reviews in my inbox XD**

**A very special thank you goes to Bmthespian! You have constantly reviewed from the beginning. Thank you! I love to hear your feedback.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My dreams were often vivid, but tonight they were especially real.

I was walking through the forest with Edward by my side. It seemed like I was trying to get somewhere fast. I kept trying to run away but Edward was holding me still. Whatever was coming for me Edward was helping it. Where ever we were in the forest didn't look like a safe place to be. There were tall overgrown trees and it was dark, with only bits of sunlight streaming down. Suddenly Edward stopped, halting my steps also.

"Edward, we need to keep walking. I'm scared" I whispered panicked. I had these feeling that everything was about to end. Everything I had tried to outrun was now going to catch me. "Please Edward, we have to keep walking. I don't want it to take me!" I practically screamed at him.

He wasn't responding. He was silent, staring at the trees ahead of us. Was he crying?

Suddenly a women stepped out from behind a tree in front of us. She looked vaguely familiar, like I might have met her before. A cloaked man in black came up behind her, I was afraid for her. Somehow I knew that she didn't want to go with him.

"Edward! Edward, listen to me! We have to save her! We need to help" I screamed.

I went to move towards her, but I couldn't. It was if my legs were cemented to the ground. Edward dropped down on his knees beside me. He was visibly sobbing now.

"I'm so sorry" Edward choked out. But he wasn't speaking to me, he was talking to the unknown women.

"I'm sorry, you have to understand. I did it for you. Please forgive me" Edward had his head in his hands.

The women went to speak but the figure in the black cloak was too quick and stole her into the night.

I woke up with a start, panicked at first and then relaxed slightly when I realized it was just a dream. But was it, it felt so real. Who was that women, and why was Edward sorry? I stretched and looked over at the clock, it was only 6:21 a.m., but I couldn't sleep anymore. I quickly realized Edward wasn't in the bed with me.

_That's strange, maybe he's out hunting._

I got up and put on my jeans from the day before and the white shirt Edward wore last night. Memories flooded my mind and I smiled to myself. I walked out of his room and down the short flight of stairs to the second story. I intended to go to the living room, one of the many perks of staying with Vampires, they never slept, and it didn't sound as if any of their extra curricular activities were going on. But something was off. And that's when I noticed it, or the lack there of. Carlisles cross was missing, and it seemed like some pictures were too. The ones of the family that hung on the wall next to the stairs were missing. Maybe Esme was cleaning them again?

I walked down the second flight of stairs to the first story and noticed that again, all of the pictures were missing.

_Well that's odd. _

I would of panicked but I heard the T.V. on in the living room. I quickly made my way in there.

"Good Morning Bella, I've been waiting for you"

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Two more notes before I forget:**

**1. I've decided that I'm going to go back and clean up the chapters a bit. It is not going to effect the story other than I want to make it a teen rating instead of mature. Let me know if you think this is a good idea or not.**

**2. I'm looking for a Beta. If you might be interested please let me know!**


	10. Chapter 9 Teaser

**I am a sucky updater, I know. And you're probably not going to like the fact that this isn't a chapter.**

**Think of it as a teaser for chapter 9 = ]**

* * *

"Where is everyone?" I asked hesitantly. I'm not sure I really wanted the answer. Something wasn't right, something was very wrong.

"They're not here Bella…..they left" It was like each word was being painfully drawn out.

"Not here?" I tried to piece it together in my mind. "What do you mean they're not here? Where did they go?"

"They're not coming back Bella"

It was as if my world had crashed in on me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I just stood there. A sobbed escaped my lips and I fell to the ground.

I felt cold arms around me before I saw them.

"How could he leave me? I thought he loved me. What am I going to do" I mumbled incoherently, although I know every word was being heard.

"Gone….." more strangled sounds left me and I couldn't contain my pain anymore. I let myself fall apart. I cried harder than I ever thought I could.

"Bella, It's going to be ok. We're going to be ok"

"Wait….you're here. Why did you stay?" I asked quietly. Afraid that if I asked to loud, they would disappear.

* * *

**So…..who stayed?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
